Dead Line
by Violent.Love.77
Summary: Assassin Isabella Swan has new target by the name of Edward Cullen. What happens when she starts to fall for him? Will she let feelings get in the way of her mission? And when her best friend and partner in crime Jacob Black can't contain his jealousy it seems like her whole world is about to fall apart.
1. What I am

I was crouching on the rooftop on an apartment complex; my eyes were locked onto a man in the building opposite from the one where I was. His name was Mike Newton and he was my target. He had been doing some dirty work with people he should never have got mixed up with. And right now he was seated on the window seat of his apartment completely unaware these were his last few minutes in this world. I took a breath, my finger on the trigger of my gun when I heard a noise broke the dead silence startling me.

I spun around to look at the man behind me. He was busy looking at his reflection in a window swiping his tongue over his white teeth.

"Jake what are you doing?!" I whispered to my partner in annoyance.

His eyes flashed to mine with his tongue still touching his teeth.

"Oh um... nothing" he said while crawling over to join me.

I slowly shook my head and got back to my target. I held up my AK-47 with the scope and a silencer. The target was in sight I had my aim. I quickly stopped and slowly looked over to Jake who was staring at me wide eyed. I smiled and looked back to the scope and took my shot. Once my target fell to the floor I had a grin on my face. Jake jumped up into the air.

"Mission accomplished" he hollered while pointing his finger into the air.

I laughed and rolled my eyes as I got up. He was such a child I thought to myself. I got out my cell phone to call my boss to tell him that the job was done. I dialed his number. One ring and he answered.

I rolled my eyes at Jacob, as I got up and pulled my cell phone from my pocket. He was such a child.

I dialed my boss's number on my phone. It rang once before he answered.

"The job is done" I said, my voce taking a more serious tone.

"Good I have new assignment for you when you get back," he replied in a matching tone.

"Okay, I'll be in tomorrow," I said then hung.

I turned to see Jake still doing his victory dance. He did that every single time we finish a mission.

I exhaled and shook my head, a smile tugging at my lips. "Jake stop doing your victory dance and let's go."

I turned away from him and made my way to the fire escape. Jake rushed past me just to get down first; he was already at the bottom waiting for me to get down. I took a deep breath to start my journey I am not the most coordinated girl out there and a rusty fire escape and me were not the best of friends. I was almost down the stairs when I missed a step and fell into Jake's waiting arms.

"I knew you were going to fall," he teased, with a smirk.

"Shut up."

He laughed at me. "You're just so clumsy."

"Can you put me down my savior" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes ma'am," he answered, and then put me down.

Jake and I walked to my Black Mercedes that was waiting for us down the block. I dropped Jake off at his house then sped off home.

As soon as I was home I threw my keys in the dish I have set next to the door. I picked out my outfit for tomorrow; a pencil shirt with a white blouse and a big black belt and some jewelry. I liked to have my things ready for the next morning so I could just get up and take a shower and get dressed and ready to go. Life was easier that way.

Then I crawled into bed and slept a dreamless night. As the alarm clock rang I slowly looked over to see what time it really was. I groaned it was 6:30 I hated walking up so early. I picked up the clock and whipped it across the room. I sighed with relief. Note to self buy a radio alarm clock. I giggled to myself it's good to start your day with some little humor since I had bought 3 alarm clocks already in the last week.

As I got into the shower to shampoo and condition my hair I was wondering what my new target would be. I always hope that it would be Jessica Stanley but it never is. But I still hope. As I got out of the shower and got my clothes on that I picked out last night. I walked back into the bathroom to blow dry my hair I decided to wear it wavy but it didn't help I always look average, plain. I walked out to my car to drive to work. My cover job was a journalist for the local newspaper because I didn't want anybody to know that I'm an assassin, a trained killer. My motto was kill one save 1,000's. My career did save a lot of people because the people I kill are dangerous to the good people around us. As I arrived to the "journalist" job I saw Jacob walking in I thought I would walk in with him this morning.

"Jake wait" I called out to him.

He looked back when he saw me he smiled.

"Hey I got you a coffee." He handed me the coffee.

"Oh thanks" I smiled.

Even though he acted like a child he was a great friend to have around. We walked to the elevator. I placed my card in and a new set of number levels appeared. I pushed level 7. These levels were underground for our safety. So no one would know we existed. We are kind of like Men in Black but people know who we are and we don't kill aliens or keep them safe so really we are nothing like the Men in Black, but kind of in some ways I guess. The elevator dinged

_You have arrived at level seven_. The mechanical voice stated.

We walked out of the elevator and to our desks. My phone rang when I got into my office

"Hello?" I answered.

"Miss Swan?" my boss asked.

"Yes"

"I need you in my office to give you and Jacob," he ordered. I knew that he was going to tell us about our next target.

"Okay we will be on our way" I said then hung up the phone.

I walked out of my office and into Jake's

"Hey come on we are getting our new assignment," I told him and then walked out. Jake ran out to catch up to me.

"Hey I hope it's a good one" Jake smiled while rubbing his hands together evilly.

I knocked on the door of the boss's office

"Come in," he said from inside.

We walked into the boss's office and sat down in the chairs opposite his desk.

"Good Morning" he greeted us. He's a nice boss but he can be a hard ass.

We nodded in response.

"This is your next target" he said while handing me the manila folder.

I opened it to look at what I knew was the photograph of the target. I shocked to find it was the photo of the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. And his name was Edward Cullen.


	2. New Mission

I stared the photograph in my hand wondering what this God like creature had done to become my target.

"What did he do?" I voiced my thoughts.

"It's all in the file. He did some underground bidding in Italy. He killed the assassin previously we previously assigned to him. He's more dangerous than we previously though. That's why we are assigning him to you... and Jacob" Mr. Downey said, motioning to the envelope in that ay on my lap.

I stared back at the beautiful man, looks were very deceiving.

Jake said as he rose from his seat. "Oh great this will be fun, where do we find this guy?"

Mr. Downey kept his eyes on me even as he addressed Jake's question." Chicago" he replied.

I hadn't been to Chicago in years, not since the mission... The only mission I almost hadn't been able to finish.

James Malcolm.

James had been my most difficult target. He was always surrounded by bodyguards and just when I had him, he slipped through my fingers and disappeared. I spent days searching for him. Digging up everything I could to track him down. He had all but disappeared off the face of the face of the planet.

Until one day when I was on my early morning jog with Jake at the beach, he snuck up behind us with a pistol pointing at me. I didn't even notice until Jake yelled 'look out' and pushed me out of the way. Everything happened in those few second. As soon as Jake pushed me to the ground James fired his gun, the bullet hit Jake's arm. Reflexively I whipped out my own gunshot James right between the eyes.

Jake was there and turned to see James there and yelled 'look out'. James shot him but hit him in the arm. I whipped around and shot him right back. He was dead.

"Yes Chicago" Mr. Downey repeated snapping me back to reality. His eyes were wary as he looked at me. I could see what he was thinking. He didn't know if I could handle this job.

But I knew that I could. This wasn't James. And I had succeeded in the James mission anyway. There was no reason for him to be looking at me that way.

I sat up straight to show him I was ready for this. "We can handle this."

Mr. Downey nodded. "Good."

His tone was final and I knew this was his way of dismissing us. So I rose from the chair and exited the office. Jake followed behind me. He had an extra bounce in his step because he loved it when we got to leave the state especially since we live in the state of Washington in the city of Seattle. Bad things happen here but it's all the same after a while so we always looked forward to out of town assignments. As I got to my office Jake followed me into my office.

"You think this will be like the James thing?" he asked, closing the door behind him so we wouldn't be overheard.

I sat down behind my desk before I answered his question. I knew that I couldn't sound nervous. I had to show everyone including myself that I was ready for anything.

"I don't know what it will be like. But like I said before, we can handle it." I smiled at him.

"Let's look at the file," Jake proposed.

I nodded in agreement and opened the envelope. I took of the photograph once more and sighed as I gazed at it.

"So, even the pretty ones go bad."

"Hey, I didn't go bad... much" he said smugly.

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised as I took out the other papers in the file and placed them on my desk.

"Admit it, you think I'm hot. I know you do." He smirked while placing both of his hands on my desk and leaned toward me a little.

"So hot," I replied sarcastically, placing my right hand on my heart for effect.

"I knew it." He leaned closer still and it made me a little uncomfortable so it hit his fingers with my pen.

"Make yourself useful and go book our flight and hotel," I ordered him.

"Ow! That hurt," he cried out as he recoiled from me. Jake held his hand over his chest stroking his fingers dramatically.

I laughed at him. "Get out of my office, Black. I have some reading to do."

Once Jake had left with a big pout on his face, I let out a big yawn and stretched my arms above my head. Then I began to read the file about my new target, Edward Cullen. His file didn't tell me anything more than what Downey had already said so I decided to do some more research on this guy. I was surprised by how quickly I could the information about this guy. Especially compared to how long it had taken me to dig up information about James all those years ago.

After about an hour I had all the information I needed about Edward Cullen. He was quite famous and very rich. It didn't say what his job was but his father was a well respected doctor. Must be where he got the money from. He had two siblings; a sister called Alice and a bother called Emmett. I saw their photos that they were all just as good looking as him. And they all dressed like they lived on the cat walk. Speaking of which his last girlfriend was a Vogue model called Tanya Denali. His past girlfriends, and there were a lot of them, were pretty much of the same profession as Tanya. I groaned when I saw this, Edward was player I was sure. Currently he was single.

It was such a shame that I would have to destroy such a beautiful specimen.

I slumped in my chair and stared at Edward's picture on my computer screen. He was the type of guy all girls dreamed of having. Heck, I wouldn't mind of he invaded my dreams at night. But then I don't dream at night, not since I had begun this job. I had no idea as to why that was. Not that it mattered anyway, to me sleep had become but something to restore my energy every night. I never slept more than six hours every night.

"What are you drooling over" Jake asked the sound of his voice bringing me back to reality.

I jumped in surprise and automatically closed the window with Edward's picture. "Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing," He chortled.

I chose to ignore that comment. He needn't know of my crush. "Did you do everything I asked?" I said in attempt to divert the attention from me.

"Yeah, our flights are tomorrow, at three in the afternoon. What about you? Have you read the file?"

"I read the file and it's just what Downey told us."

"Alright, well can I read it, anyway?"

"Sure." I handed Jake the file and watched as he left the room before I went looking for another picture of Edward. I wondered what he was really like. Dangerous? Exciting? Funny? A bad boy?

As you can see I haven't dated in a while. This job is dangerous and anyone involved with me would be in constant danger so a relationship was not an option. I missed having someone though. Sometimes it gets real lonely.

I sighed then got on to do some writing, even though this was a cover job, I still had to do some work so that nobody suspected what I was. At five thirty I packed up my belongings since my shift was over. I was thankful that Jake didn't finish until a six or something so I could have some time to myself at home.


	3. Hello

_"Bella." His warm breath tickled my ear as he whispered my name._

_I turned around to search for the person who had said my name but there was no one. I'm standing in a room surrounded by nothing but darkness. _

_"Hello is anyone there!" I called out._

_Suddenly I felt a pair of hands holding my hips with a firm grip. They pulled me backward until I collided with a body. It was too dark; I couldn't see who it was. Slowly the hands made their way up my arms leaving a fiery trail. They made the same circuit a few times then came to a pause on shoulders. _

_"Bella" he whispered again._

_It was terrifying and yet thrilling. The touch of this stranger brought out this electric feeling in the pit of my stomach and made my heart race in terror._

_"Wh- Who are you?" I stammered. _

_"You know who I am" he breathed. Then peppered kisses on my neck._

_"Ed-Edward?"_

_He chuckled then led a trail of kisses to my cheek._

_He spun me around and I found myself staring into a pair of emerald green eyes._

_I sighed his name again, and then closed my eyes. I felt his lips brush against mine, pushing me over the edge. I pulled his closer and crushed my lips to his. He took control and moved his lips against my needy ones. His pushed his tongue into my mouth with permission and claimed it as his own. My hands flew up to his hair to hold his closer still. A small growl escaped his lips. He broke our kiss and moved his lips to my jaw and to my ear, leaving me trying to find my breath._

_"Bella," he growled in my ear._

_I pulled my head back. He looked at me with worried but lusted filled eyes. I placed my hand on his cheek._

_"Edward you're bad. I've been assigned to kill you." I looked away from him._

_He put his forefinger under my chin and tilted my head up so I had no choice but look at him._

_"I'm not bad; it's just that bad things have happened to me." He crookedly smiled at me, making me fall deeper._

_I couldn't answer. The smile dazzled me. It was like I was in a trance. He lowered his lips back to mine. His lips are so soft and warm. His hands were on my back to hold me close. I was melting in his arms. _

_"Bella I-, I-" he tried to say but his voice was fading like he was getting further and further away from me._

He slipped away from me with the sound of my new radio alarm clock.

"Damn" I groaned. I snapped my head up. I had a dream. I had a dream I repeated loudly in my head. I jumped out of bed and started jumping in the air.

"I had a dream!" I shouted. And damn, what a dream it was.

I looked over at the clock, six o'clock. I was too keyed up to go back asleep. I was having an internal battle about my dream. I couldn't dream about someone I was supposed to kill. Not a dream like that. But it was pretty hot. Bella stop, keep your head straight. I sighed. I walked into the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. And I needed to pack. I had almost forgotten.

I ran to get my suit case. I placed it on my bed and started packing. Normal clothes are what I needed for this mission. Black skin tight jump suits and normal clothes too. I didn't want to walk around in jump suits. This mission would last awhile. I packed my toothbrush and my own shampoo and conditioner for the hotel. I hated using ones from the hotel.

The hotel- Did Jake book a hotel?

I grabbed my phone and dialed Jake's number. He didn't answer. I called again because I knew he was probably sleeping or something.

He finally answered on the third ring.

"Bella, it's too early go back to sleep," he grumbled into the phone.

"Did you book the hotel?" I asked.

He snorted. "Of course I'm not completely useless."

"Just making sure."

He grunted then hung up.

I was done by nine thirty, leaving me with nothing to do. I went out for a jog since I didn't want to just sit around the house all day. When I came back it was noon had another shower and made a light lunch and snuggled with a good book on the couch. I still had plenty of time before we had to go to the airport. But all too soon I lost interest in the book I was still thinking about my dream. I wondered what caused it? Was it because I was going back to Chicago? Or because Edward was just so damn gorgeous? Did he kiss like he did in my dream? I blushed at the thought.

"Bella!" I heard a muffled voice call out.

I whipped my head to see Jake on the other side of the window looking frantic. What was he doing here so early? I hurried to the door wondering what was wrong.

"Jake? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"What's wrong? Do you want to miss the flight?" He snarked, then pushed past me and strode into my house.

I followed him in and looked at the clock on the living room wall as he grabbed my suitcase. It was half past one.

"God, I lost track of time," I said in shock.

"What were you doing anyway? Sleeping?" he asked, pulling me to the door with his free hand.

"Wait I need to get my gun," I said, pulling my hand free. I ran back to the living room and took the gun hidden inside the fire place and tucked it in the back of my pants.

Jake and I would use our fake police badges to get through them through security.

Jake was waiting putting my luggage in the trunk of my car when I came back out. Then he came over and pulled me to the car and put me in the passenger seat.

"Hey," I snapped but he had already closed the door and was getting in the driver's seat.

"Do you mind if I drive?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go. I don't want to miss the flight."

He smiled at me then turned on the radio to listen to some music.

As we boarded the air plane I pulled out my boarding pass to see where I was seated. I was glad to see I had an alley seat. I also love the window seat but the window seat had a disadvantage. It meant you would be trapped in the corner by a stranger... unless he was hot then that would a huge advantage. While I was shoving my carry on into the overhead storage space, I saw Jake trying to find his seat.

"Where's 37C?" he asked while looking confused.

" Right there smartie" I pointed to the little label that said 37C.

"Um... cool window seat" he sounded excited.

I sat down, Jake scooted past me to his seat.

"I hope no one sits there." He pointed to seat between us.

I shrugged I didn't like sitting next to strangers, I could only hope if we had some one sit there they would sleep and not snore and lean in my space. If they took my space I would have to put my assassinating skills to use.

My eyes widened as I saw a huge, sweaty, old man coming up the alley.

Please let this guy be in another seat.

He stopped right next to me and read his boarding pass.

Please, please, please! God, if you are there, please I will never kill again.

He looked at the numbers seat numbers, then back to his ticket, then he turned away.

I sighed with relief. He went and sat down a few rows back. Then I saw another guy walk by searching for his seat too. All I saw was his back but he had brown hair and pretty awesome hair by the way. When he turned around but he was still looking down at his ticket so he didn't notice me staring. As soon as he looked up teal blue eyes locked with my brown ones. I blushed and looked away embarrassed that I had gotten caught staring.

He walked over looked at his ticket and back at the numbers.

"Is this 37B?" He asked, I took in that he had an Australian accent.

"Yes," I replied.

He smiled and looked down at the seat between me and Jake.

"Thanks."

He quickly placed his bags in the overhead compartment. I quickly looked over at Jake. He was glaring at the gift from god. I leaned over hit him on the arm.

"Be nice," I whispered.

He scowled at me. "Fine."

The hot Australian guy took his seat then leans to my side and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Max," he introduced himself.

I shook his hand. His had a nice firm grip.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I gave him a small smile.

He nodded, then took one the plane magazines and began to read.

Just before we landed Max gave me his number and while Jake was glaring out the window with his arms crossed.

He gave me the silent treatment until we were out the airport walking to a car that was for us.

"Bella what was that all about?" he snapped.

I looked at him in confusion. "What was what?"

He glared back. "Since when do you go ga ga over a guy?"

To say I shocked was an understatement.

"Is that what this is about?"

Jake snorted in response. This was beyond childish. I was a grown woman I could do what I wanted, and why was he getting angry about it?

"What I can't flirt with men?" I was getting angry.

"No... I mean...Yes" he sounded confused.

"Whatever." I grabbed my luggage with frustration.

We walked to the car awaiting us. Chicago was so warm and nice. I let Jake drive because I didn't want to get lost and because he knew where the hotel was.

When we got to the hotel the little people who help you were there waiting to grab our bags. Jake was being all manly and refused to give up his bags causing me to roll my eyes at him. We checked in and got our room already room 1257. The master suite. I thanked Jake mentally. There were two rooms in our suite one for him and one for me. As we arrived to our room and disposed of our luggage I decided to go look around the town and get familiar with the surroundings.

"Jake I'm going for a walk just get familiar with the area," I informed him.

"Fine," he said, still in a bad mood because of what I had told him at the airport.

I was going to invite him to come with me but decided not to. So I shrugged and left without him.

As I walked out the revolving doors of the hotel, I inhaled a lung full the fresh air. I started down the street to see what was around the corner. There was picturesque little café. Across the shops were a row of clothes shops. I saw flocks of teenage girls go from shop to shop.

I went in the cafe, feeling the need of caffeine in my system after an eight hour plane journey. From the second I entered the cafe I was greeted with the aromatic scent of caramel and coffee. I automatically scanned the room. I was just a second instinct to me. There weren't much people inside. Only an old lady doing a sitting in front of the window sipping her hot drink as she did a crossword in the newspaper. Two tables to her left were a young couple huddled close together, talking in hushed tones. And a man in the far corner of the cafe who was engrossed in his book. Altogether it seemed nice, safe.

The chubby middle aged lady behind the counter's forehead creased as she smiled at me. Dimples formed over her fat cheeks. I flashed a quick look at her name tag as which read Barbra.

"Hello love, what can I do for you?" she asked in a strong Chicago accent, as I approached.

"I'd like a French vanilla espresso."

It took her about ten seconds to make, I was impressed because I hated having to wait for orders. As I paid Barbra I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand like someone was looking at me. I thanked Barbra then turned to see who was behind me.

I met a pair of liquid green emerald eyes gazing right back at me. He shot me a dazzling smile and came to stand beside me.

He looked away first but I couldn't look away, I was frozen on the spot as he ordered a black coffee. Edward Cullen was far more beautiful in real life than any of the photos of him that I had seen.

He looked back at me after he had paid for his coffee. I felt my face heat up and stared at my coffee.

"Hello," I heard his musical say.

My eyes snapped up to see if he was talking to me. He was stirring his coffee and smiling at me.

I smiled back. "Hi."

"I was wondering if you would sit with me," He asked.

I bit my bottom lip and looked to see if he was just teasing me for staring at him. Hmm but maybe I could use this to my advantage. Get to know him. Get to know his weaknesses.

"Um... I don't know if I should." I was playing shy.

"Oh I don't bite. Come on." He gave me his signature a crooked smile.

"I don't even know you."

"Well I'm Edward and you are..." He paused waiting for me to fill the gap.

I didn't want to use my real name. "I'm Izzy."

Izzy could be short for Isabelle or Elizabeth or Ismara.

"Okay, Izzy now you know my name and I know yours we're not strangers anymore," Edward said with a smirk.

I laughed at his logic. "Okay, I'll sit with you."

And with that he took the lead me to a table in the corner.


	4. Getting in way too deep

I stared at Edward's back as he led us to a table. Sure I was glad he wanted to sit with me but I was really confused as to why he would want to. I mean we had just met seconds ago. As we reached the table he pulled out a chair for me to sit like a gentlemen then went to sit on the opposite side of the table.

"So Izzy," he began. I took a sip of my drink as I waited for him to continue. "Do you live around here?"

I shook my head, laughing internally at the real reason for which I was here. What should I tell him though? If I told him I lived here he might ask to come over or whatever so I went with the answer that was closest to the truth.

"I came for work, but once that part is out of the way, I guess it could be considered as a vacation." I was getting too far into this I should just leave now.

"Oh, what do you do?"

"Journalist," I said referring to my cover job.

"Ah, I see. What's that like?"

"I like the job. It's fun, to me anyway." He was asking too many questions I needed to divert the attention to him now. "Tell me a bit about you now."

Edward told me about his job and his family, mostly about his father Carlisle. Information I already knew from researching him yesterday so I tried for new information.

"You live around here?" I asked him. This would be the most important piece of information.

As he told me where his apartment was I realized that it was just down the road from my hotel. I internally winced when I learnt this because this would mean I got the job done faster. I felt bad for Edward, he seemed genuinely nice.

"So Izzy, what's that short for?" Edward questioned.

"Isabella," I blurted out. Dammit, I shouldn't have told him that!

"Hmm, Isabella," He said testing out the name. "It suits you. But would you mind if I called you Bella? It suits you more than Izzy."

No, that's the nickname only my friends use!

"Sure."

"Did you know Bella means beautiful in Italian." His eyes were locked in an intense stare in mine and I couldn't look away.

"No," I replied in a breathy voice.

I felt his warm palm cover my hand which lay on the table, it made me feel warm and fuzzy. My eyes widened and I pulled my hand back like I had been electrocuted. Edward's face fell as soon as I did this.

"I'm sorry." He tore his green eyes from mine and stared at the hand which he had touched me with.

I was getting in too deep, I had to leave. All the fishing was done.

"It's fine but you don't mind I have to go." I gave him a polite smile then stood up.

He frowned. "Okay, well do you mind if I walk you to your hotel? I am going in that direction anyway."

I sighed unable to deny him when he wore such a hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah, why not?" I smiled.

Dammit, Bella, this is your target, get a grip!

Edward opened the door for me as we left the café.

I thanked him as I walked past. He was making this so much harder to for me to want to kill him and he didn't even know it.

Edward touched my shoulder. "Hey is there something wrong?"

I turned to look at him; he looked back with a touch of concern in his green eyes. He moved his hand away quickly. Probably because of how I had reacted before when he touched me.

"I'm fine," I assured him even though I was far from it.

"I was just wondering because you're a bit quiet."

Why did it have to be him that was my target?

"I really am fine. Just a little tired, jet lag I guess." It wasn't a total lie. I did feel a little tired.

He accepted my answer looking a little more convinced. We continued walking till we got to the revolving doors of my hotel.

"It was a pleasure meeting, Bella. I would love to do it see you again." He took one of the hotel flyers from the front desk and pulled a pen from his pocket. He scribbled something on the flyer then handed it to me. "Here's my number, please call me."

I took it from him. "I will."

He pointed with his thumb to the door.

"I'm going then..." he trailed off.

"Bye, Edward." I smiled at him.

"Bye, Bella."

Oh the way he said my name just made me melt. I loved the way he said my name. It made my insides melt.

As I re-entered our hotel suite I called out Jake's name.

"Yeah?" came his response. Then he walked out of his room wearing only a towel that hung low around his waist.

"Oh god," I choked out and averted my eyes to the wall behind him. "Please cover yourself."

"What does my being half-naked bother you?" he asked. He sounded smug.

"Jake just go back into your room. And put some clothes on, please" I demanded.

"Fine" He grumbled as he went back into his room.

I walked over to the couch and sat right in the middle, then I turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. There was nothing on, 1,000 channels and nothing so I opted for the news. Jake came back out a little while later wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a baggy grey t-shirt.

"How was your walk?" he asked, pushing on the couch so he could sit beside me.

"I walked around the block to get comfortable with the surroundings. Then I saw a small coffee shop and had some coffee." I left out meeting Edward.

"And... that took you three hours to walk around the block and get coffee?" He made a face as he interrogated me.

"And there a few shops, maybe I went to look around inside a little," I lied then gave a nervous laugh.

"Really?" he smiled knowingly.

"What?" I felt my eyebrows crease as I frowned.

"Are you sure nothing else happened?" He asked like he knew I was hiding something. Stupid nervous laugh.

"Yeah nothing else happened" I assured him.

"What's this then?" he asked me holding up Edward's number.

"Some guys I met in the lobby. He was a total jerk and was hitting on me. Even had to audacity to give me his number," I said as I took the flyer away from Jake.

"And you want to keep it?" he asked a little shocked.

"It might come in handy" I said as I folded the flyer then tucked it in my pocket for safe keeping.

The bright Chicago sun is what woke me. The glare of the sun shone right into my eyes. I raised my hand to block it out. I got out of bed to shut the blinds and go back for a lie in when my eyes locked onto a familiar face in the streets below. It took me a moment to figure out it was Edward and snap me out of my sleepy haze. He was walking on the opposite side of the street

His copper hair shone under the light of the morning sun, and his skin is so pale it almost appeared to be sparkling. He turned and crossed the road- Oh crap! Was he coming over here to see me?

I dashed over to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then to my suitcase and picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a plain black V-necked shirt which hugged my curves. Then I raced to the mirror to fix my hair. As soon as I was done the hotel phone rang

"I got it!" I called out so Jake didn't answer it

"Hello," I said into phone.

"Hello Miss Swan. There's a-" the receptionist paused. "What's your name?" his voice was muffled when he asked this. I guessed he must have covered the phone.

"Edward Cullen." My breath caught in my throat when I heard Edward speak.

"There is an Edward Cullen down here and he wants to talk to you" he said.

"I'll be right down."

"Bella who was that?" Jake opened the door to my room and walked in freely.

"Front desk, we have a package and they called to tell us," I lied.

"Must be the equipment." Equipment was the code word for weapons we used to kill our targets. "The Boss said he would send it. I told him where we were staying. I'll go down and get it."

"No! I will it's no problem I got it" I said a little too fast.

"O-ok" he said confused.

I hurried to the lobby in case Jake changed his mind and decided to come and help me.

Edward was still talking to the front desk guy when I arrived. I could hear my heart beating in my ears and it was speeding up. I walked toward Edward my breathing picked up. I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

I was halfway across the lobby when Edward turned around and saw me.

"Bella," he called out and met me halfway.

I smiled shyly. "Hello."

"How are you this morning?" He asked me.

"I am great and you."

He grinned. "Better now I've seen you."

My face became hotter as I blushed.

"So is that the only reason you came?"

Edward scratched the back of his neck and pursed his lips.

"I er- I came to um... would you like to have dinner... with me?" he stammered.

It was so sweet the way he stumbled over his words to ask me out.

But I had to say I couldn't get attached to his guy. Bella say NO! The little voice yelled at me. Edward's face fell when I didn't answer right away but I had made up my mind what to say.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you." You're so screwed.

Edward's face lit up like the fourth of July.

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight" he said.

"Ok have the front desk call me okay?"

"Actually, could I have your number?"

No he could not have my number! I was already mixing my two lives together and that was not good. Then again I was going to kill him so what harm was it to give him my number.

"You have a pen?" I asked.

Edward produced a pen from his pocket like yesterday.

I took it and wrote my number on his hand.

"I have to go back," I said while pointing back towards the elevator.

"Okay." He leaned down and kissed the apple of my cheek. I felt the butterflies in the pit of stomach go crazy. And my whole body heat up when his lips touched me.

"See you tonight Bella." He turned and walked out the door.

I walked back to the elevator in a daze. As the doors closed I reach up to my cheek. He kissed me! I smiled and sighed. I walked back to the suite. I was in way over my head on this.

Jake was waiting in front of the TV.

"It wasn't ours." I shrugged. I laughed and went back to my room.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I turned to look at him.

"You look nice today."

"Thanks."

I walked over to the dresser to pick out what I was going to wear on my date with the sweetest guy.

I was in so much trouble.


	5. I Can't

I mentally continued to scold myself as I put on the navy dress I had chosen for my date. It was a simple dress which flared out at my waist and ended at my knees. I put on my third coat of cheery lip gloss tonight just to make sure it didn't come off.

I wore a trench coat over my dress so Jake didn't notice how dressed up I was and didn't question me. It was seven-thirty now so I sat on my bed and waited for Edward's call to tell me he was here.

Although I knew it should me calling him to cancel I just didn't have the heart to do it.

I got a text from an unknown number about ten minutes later. I knew it had to be Edward's and opened the message.

Hi Bella.

I just arrived. I'm in the lobby waiting for you.

Edward.

I got up and exited my room.

Jake was outside on the couch reading something. He looked over when he heard me.

"I was just reading this Edward's file. When do you think we should find him?" I blanched as I processed his question.

"Not now Jake," I snapped.

He frowned then took in what I was wearing. "Going somewhere?"

"Looking for a base," I lied.

"Base... in that?" It was obvious that I wearing a dress, at least he couldn't see the type of dress.

"Yeah, problem?"

"No," he shrugged. "Can I come? We can go to dinner afterward."

"I wanted to go alone. Besides you know Downey likes to send the equipment late at night. What happens if neither of us is here?"

I felt bad for saying this because he had been cooped up in the hotel since we got here but I couldn't have him coming along.

"Guess I'll just order in." Jake sighed in defeat.

"You look extremely beautiful," Edward greeted me and greeted him back with a blush.

"Thanks, Edward." My lips curved upward." You don't look so bad yourself.

He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a lilac dress shirt. It made him look dashing.

Edward grinned, then lifted my hand and brought it to his lips. He placed a soft kiss to my knuckles. Then let go of my hand.

I stared at his pink lips wanting to press them to my own to see if they were as soft and edible as they looked.

"Thank for allowing me to take you out tonight. Are you ready to leave?" Could he be any more of a gentleman?

I sighed with a soft smile. My insides were melting because of him.

"Where are we going tonight?" I questioned.

"A restaurant," he said simply while brushing his hand down my arm leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

"T-that s-sounds great," I stuttered, his touch was making it too hard to think straight.

Edward took my hand in his and entwined our fingers. I relished the feeling of my hand in his because they fit so perfectly together, like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Let's go, come on." Edward pulled me out of the hotel. We crossed the street and he led me to his car.

"Nice car," I compliment when he opened the door to a sleek silver car.

"Volvo C30, she's my pride and joy." He walked me over to other side of the car and opened it. "Here you are."

"Thank you kind sir," I joked as I got in the passenger seat.

He closed the door and walked to the other side. He got in the driver's seat and put his key in the ignition. The car purred to life and then we were off to the restaurant for our date.

I don't know why we had taken the car because it seemed that the restaurant Edward was taking me to be far from the hotel. But I was glad for the time alone with Edward.

Breaking out of my trance was Edward clearing his throat.

"Bella, you really do look great." he glanced over at me and flashed a winning smile.

"And you really do look good too." I echoed his tone of voice.

Edward sighed heavily...

"What?" I asked wondering what was wrong with him.

"Nothing," he assured me.

I nodded accepting this and looked out of the window at the buildings that passed by us. I looked back to the window. I felt my lips being pulled down. As much as I wanted to go on this date with Edward I was jeopardizing this mission. And I would hardly enjoy it if all I would do was feeding him lies and hoped he wouldn't suspect anything.

And what was the point of going through with this when he was going to die. And I was to be the one who would end his life. The point of a date was to get to know someone and for me, free food. Getting to know Edward wouldn't help me either way.

I was making this difficult myself, I had to end this.

Edward pulled over when we arrived at the restaurant. Edward got out the car and walked to my side and let me out. He held out his hand and smiled at me encouragingly. I put my hand in his and together we walked into the restaurant.

"Reservation for Cullen," he said politely to middle aged lady with ginger hair who was the hostess.

'"Right this way," she said while grabbing two menus and took us to our table.

Our table was near the window.

"Here you are" she smile and placed the menus down. "Your waitress will be right with you." She walked away.

"Bella what do you think you are getting?" Edward asked as he looked at his own menu.

"I don't know." Everything in my menu was half written in French. My French sucked.

I looked up at Edward to ask what he was getting. Bad move. He had a serene smile on his face as he read his own menu. He looked so handsome. I found myself smiling along with him, then tears began to prick my eyes.

I hid my face behind my menu. He shouldn't have been different from the other people I had killed. What made him so different? I was getting so frustrated with myself. I put down the menu.

I would do this I would go through with this mission. I had to. Think about the money, Bella.

"Edward?" I didn't meet his eyes knowing I wouldn't be able to leave him if I did.

"What is it?"

"I-I can't do this." I rose from the chair. "Sorry. I'm so sorry."

"W-what?" he seemed surprised. "Bella?"

I shook my head and walked away from him. I could hear him calling my name but I didn't look back.

Once I was outside tears were streaming down my face. I had to get this job over with. I wiped away the tears and walked back to the hotel. When I arrived I looked up at the roof tops to see which one would be best to set up a base. I found the perfect roof top which was maybe a few buildings away from the hotel. I walked to the suite. Jake was waiting on the couch with a box on the floor by his feet.

"Hey, Bella, that was fast." He nodded to box. "Looks like you were right. Just got the equipment."

Like it had been planned.

I sniffed. "I found a base."

"Have you been crying? What's wrong?" He got up and walked over to me.

"No, I'm perfect" I lied. "Just something in my eye.

"Sure." He put his arms around me for a hug. It made me feel as little better until spoke. "So are we going to do this tonight?"

I looked right into his eyes. I took a deep breath. "Yes, I saw Ed- the target going his apartment." I smiled but secretly I was dying inside. "Get ready."

I dragged my feet to my room and put on the leather black jump suit. Then filled my bag with everything that we would need. A loaded sniper, spare bullets sent by Mr. Downey, two pairs of binoculars and torches, batteries and lastly walky talkies. I sat down on the couch waiting for Jake. He came out with black pants, a turtle neck and a black beanie hat.

"I love dressing up like this" he was looking down and fixing his shirt. He looked up at me.

His jaw swung open. "Y-you l-look sexy."

"Jake shut up" I laughed.

"I mean it."

I rolled my eyes "Come let's go."

We walked out the door and to the stairs to the roof. So we wouldn't like to get caught. When we got to the roof I walked to the ledge. I took a deep breath. I jumped to the next ledge and the next. Jake followed behind silent as a shadow.

As we got to the base I set up the sniper and passed Jake one of the binoculars. I looked through the scope of the sniper. I saw Edward walking into the building. His shoulders were slumped and he hung his head as he walked. After a few minutes he was in his apartment. He walked over to his window and looked to where I was.

It's too dark. He placed his arm on the window and stared out. I was glad it was too dark for him to see me. I looked away from the scope, and sighed heavily. Was he like this because of me? Because I had left him? I took a deep breath then positioned myself behind the sniper and took aim.


	6. Can't turn back

I stood there with the sniper in my hands about to shoot. Tears streamed down my face blurring my vision. My finger twitched on the trigger.

"Bella? What are you waiting for?" Jake asked with frustration.

I let go of the gun, not him. Not Edward.

"I-I can't do this," I said as clearly as possible.

I stood there staring at Edward still staring through the window. I wiped the tears. Bella you have failed the voice inside said to me in disappointment. I looked down. I failed. I shook my head.

"Bella?" Jake asked.

"What?" I answered angrily.

"What's wrong?" He placed his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off. "Nothing." I walked away without another word.

I got back to our roof and back to the suite. I didn't know Jake was behind me until we got the suite. I opened the door and went straight to my room. I turned on my lights. I looked across the street to see Edward still looking out the window. It was long while until his eyes met mine.

He frowned then disappeared from the window. My insides dropped because he had just walked away the sight of me. I walked away from the window to sit on my bed ready to cry myself to sleep because my whole existence was a fail when my phone started ringing. I snapped my head to the phone. I took the phone and walked to the window to see Edward looking out the window with the phone to his ear.

I opened it. "Hello?"

"Bella?" he said.

"Yeah," I said shyly. I felt really guilty.

"It's Edward," there was a smile in his voice.

I laughed and walked away from the window. "Edward I'm really sorry I shouldn't have left but-" he cut me off.

"Walk back to the window," he told me. I did as he said. "Bella, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. Sad yes, disappointed I didn't get to spend time with you, yes. But I understand."

"How do you understand" I asked a little confused.

"You have your reasons right?" he said and waved in the window.

"Yes."

"Then I understand."

I smiled and placed my hand on the glass of the window.

"No, you don't you have no idea."

"Bella, will you come over here?" he asked.

"Where?" I asked.

"To my apartment."

I had already screwed up why not do it some more.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Perfect. I will see you in a minute," he said as he hung up the phone and as he placed his hand on the glass. Then he walked away from the window.

I got out of my jump suit and into a pair of jeans, and a flowery V-neck t-shirt. Might as well be comfortable. I walked out of my room.

"Where are you going," Jake asked when he saw me leaving.

"Out. I don't know when I'll get back," I said trying not to let my emotions show.

He gave me a wry smile. "Be safe."

The lobby was vacant as I walked through it. I walked through the big revolving doors to out into the noisy streets of Chicago and across the street to Edward's apartment. I rang the buzzer. Edward answered.

"Bella?" he asked.

I pushed the button.

"That's me," I said taking my finger off the button.

"Apartment 7," he said and the door buzzed and it was open.

I hurried up counting the steps as I got closer to Edward Cullen's apartment. I lifted my hand to knock. When I was about to knock the door opened.

"Bella."

Edward's eyes gleamed with happiness when he saw me. And I all but was able to control myself. I stepped forward and crushed my lips into his. At first he was stunned and didn't react, then began to kiss me back with enthusiasm. All I could feel was relief at first then came the fireworks exploding everywhere inside my body. It was like Edward was trying to leave a mark on my soul as he backed us into his apartment.

He shut the door without breaking our kiss. My hands went to his neck to hold him closer to me then he already was but it was not enough. Edward seemed to feel the same way. One of his hands was at the back of my head holding it in place the other around my waist holding onto me tightly.

When I finally needed oxygen I broke away from lips, panting heavily as I did so. Edward's lips left my skin and travelled down to neck leaving trails of fire wherever it touched.

"Bella," he moaned into the crook of my neck.

"Edward," I breathed back. "Kiss me."

He obliged smacking his lips back to mine. They were so soft and warm. I jumped up onto him so that my legs were around his waist. Edward slammed my body against the wall; I felt no pain and fisted his bronze hair. Edward's lips broke away from mine again and he moved them back to my neck, suckling on the skin there.

I pushed his head lower, tightening my hands on his hair.

"Bella," he growled against my collarbone.

I moaned while he swiped his tongue over my collarbone. I loved to be kissed there.

Edward seemed to understand and clamped his teeth over it.

"Oh God!" I cried out. Something tightened in my stomach making me want him more than I had ever wanted anything or anyone else.

I could feel him smiling against my skin as he took me to his bedroom.


	7. Everything is coming out

I awoke with a contented smile on my face as it dawned on me where I was. As I shifted to get more comfortable the pair of strong arms around me tightened. I used his chest as a pillow. I looked up at him and he too wore a tiny smile on his lips as he slept. I cupped his cheek with one hand but he didn't wake. I reached up to kiss his cheek then carefully removed his arms from me so it would not wake him. Edward moved, I instantly stopped. I sighed when he rolled over. He looked so peaceful. Once I was out of bed, I scrambled around the room to look for my clothes. I picked them all up and made straight for the bathroom. I put my clothes back on and tied my hair into a messy bun. Edward was still asleep when I got out, so I searched for a pen and paper and wrote him a note.

_Edward,_

_Sorry I'm not there when you wake. I had a great time last night. _

_Call me as soon as you can, I have something important to talk to you about._

_Love, Bella XX_

I tip-toed back into Edward's room and placed the note on the pillow, then left the apartment and went back to the hotel. I got back to the lobby it was still vacant. I slipped into the hotel room as fast and quietly as I could. It made me feel like a teenager sneaking home. I checked the time on my phone. It was still seven and Jake would still be sleeping but I was still careful. I didn't need an interrogation. I walked in the bathroom and had a quick shower, though I didn't want to lose Edward's smell on me. I had to change my clothes since I didn't want Jake to catch me in yesterday's clothes. Then I dove into my bed.

I hugged the pillow missing Edward's arms around me and fell asleep. I awoke to Jake shaking me.

"Bella?" he whispered.

I moaned sleepily in response. I slowly opened my eyes.

"What" I said while rubbing my eye.

"Bella where were you last night? I waited until at least one in the morning."

"Um... a bar" I said randomly.

"All night?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I said with a yawn.

He narrowed his eyes. "Liar" he flat-out caught me.

"Where were you for real?" he asked again.

I looked down trying to think of something that sounded more like me.

"You caught me I was at the library. Got caught up in a book. What am I like?"

As if any library would open that late.

"That's my Bells," Jake said not thinking about this. I was glad, if he found out that I was with Edward. He would kill me not only me... Edward.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked. "Do you think we should finish the mission tonight?"

My eyes widen. I hadn't thought about the mission. I was lost in my own little world of bliss.

"No, I don't like tonight" I said quickly. Too quickly.

"Okay, we can do it whenever you want. Even though you refuse to admit I know the memories from last time are still there." He patted my arm reassuringly. "And I like it here."

Well I could still play the James card if he wanted me to.

"Thanks," I murmured.

"I'm sorry I woke you," he apologized with a smile

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Noon, but I figured you must have come in late. And you needed the rest."

Since I had slept for the whole morning I got up and got dressed. Much to my embarrassment, my stomach growled loud as I joined Jake in the lounge.

"Hungry much?" Jake laughed.

"Starved, I'm going to get something to eat. Come with me?"

"Yeah, let's go," Jake said with enthusiasm. We went to same cafe that I had met Edward in yesterday.

I ordered a prawn sandwich and some apple juice. Jake ordered a cheese and pickle sandwich, baked potato, sausage roll... need I go on? Basically he ordered half the menu.

When I asked how he was going to eat all that he shrugged and said, "I have a big stomach."

"Jeez" I said shocked, then laughed. Typical.

I was finished with my sandwich when Edward called.

"Hey, Bella, I got your note."

"Yeah?" I said. I didn't say much so as not to raise suspicion with Jake there.

"Sorry I didn't call before, I was a little busy," he apologized. "So what do we need to talk about?"

"I'm a little busy now too. How about I text you about it?"

As soon as I hung up the phone I texted him.

_Can we meet in an hour? Local Park?_

_Bella. _

He replied exactly a minute later.

_See you there. _

_Edward_

I had just enough time to get dressed when we got back to the hotel. Jake disappeared into his room leaving me to do whatever I wanted.

Once I was dressed I went to window and looked into Edward's apartment. He walked by the window a few times other than that I didn't see him.

I touched the glass of the window sadly reaching out for him. I knew that I would have to tell him the truth about who I was and why I was here. I could only hope that he understood. I exhaled and left the hotel. I was really nervous as I walked to the park that I even looked back a few times feeling like someone was following me.

I sat on a bench in the park trying to think of how I could break the news to Edward. What could I tell him? There was no way to break this to him gently. I looked up to the sky, the clouds swirled dark and unforgiving. Almost like there was when there was a storm brewing.

That's what you get for thinking this was an easy job, Bella. You're an assassin you should know to expect the unexpected and not to get involved with you targets.

I laughed bitterly to myself, because I already knew this.

"What's so funny," a voice that was velvety smooth asked me.

I looked up to see Edward smiling down at me.

"Nothing," I smiled back.

"So," we said at the same time. I laughed.

"You go first," I offered because I was scared and felt extremely uneasy.

Edward nodded, then began to speak. "The thing is Bella, we've known each other three days and I just know that what I'm going to say is crazy but ... but I... I.. I have never felt for someone the way I feel for you. When I saw you in cafe you were so beautiful and there was something about you... I just knew I had to talk you. And then getting to know... and last night, it was the best night of my life."

I held my breath hoping he wasn't saying what I thought he was saying. Please no, please don't say it or I'll be done for.

He combed a hand through his messy hair then laughed. "What I'm trying to say, Bella is that I'm in love with you. I've fallen in love with you."

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the tears flood my eyes. It didn't even make me the tiniest bit to hear him say those words. It just added to the weight I carried on my shoulders. It made it all the harder to say what I needed to say. Why me? Why him?

"Oh Bella, don't cry," Edward cooed. He pulled me into his arms and wiped my tears with the pad of this thumbs.

He pressed his lips to my hair. "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," I said pushing past through my tears and the lump in my throat.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I understand if you don't love me. If it's too soon," he said the pain was clear in his voice, cutting me deeply.

If only he knew.

I pushed him away from me and took a few steps back. I wouldn't be able to think clearly with his arms around me.

"Edward, I- I... I was sent here to..." I couldn't finish that sentence.

"To what Bella?" He tried to hold me again.

But I just took another step back.

"To kill you." My legs gave out beneath me and I fell to the ground. "I was sent to kill you, Edward."

His dropped onto his knee before me.

"What?" His voice was so quiet I almost missed it.

"Edward but I couldn't do it. And I still can't... I just can't" I said through my sobs.

He shook his head, his eyes blazing with fury. "Was any of it real? Was last night real?"

I sniffed. "Of course it was real."

He got up and sat on the bench. I copied his actions.

"Edward I-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" His voice was cold, emotionless.

He needed answers I understood that. I would want the same if I were in his position. So I told him everything he needed to know.

"My name is Isabella Swan. I'm an assassin and I was hired to kill you because of what happened in Italy."

He laughed a bitter laugh. "Oh Alice, what have you gotten me into?" He said to himself mostly.

"What happened in Italy?" I asked wanting to know his side of the story now that I knew him.

I was surprised when he answered me. "Alice, my sister who I told you about, well she's a shopaholic. She went to this underground shopping thing that was supposed to be top secret and that got us in trouble."

If I ever met this Alice I would smack her for this.

"What did you mean you couldn't go through with killing me?" Edward asked after a moment's silence. "Why couldn't you do it?"

His eyes locked onto mine smoldering. I couldn't look away even if I wanted to.

"I couldn't do it because I fell in love with you."

He looked into my eyes for the longest time to see if I was telling the truth. His eyes softened when he came to a decision.

"You love me?" His voice filled with the innocence of a child.

I smiled tentatively. "I love you."

Edward opened his arms. I was shocked that he would do so after what I told him but didn't question it. I fell into his warm embrace, feeling safe when he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too, Bella," He whispered passionately.

"Even after what I told you?"

"I love you too much to let that get in the way. Besides didn't you say you couldn't do it?" He just held me in tighter.

"So you won't leave me?"

"Bella I'm not going anywhere," he whispered into my ear. "I forgive you."

I pressed my lips to his chest and smiled. "I love you so much, Edward Cullen."

I looked up at the man behind Edward as he spoke the uneasiness and the sense that someone had been watching grew stronger.

"I love you too, Bella Swan," Edward teased, but I didn't hear him because it was no stranger watching our exchange.

"Jake?" I breathed.

It was my killing partner.


	8. Everything Changes

Tears sprang into Jake's eyes. He wiped them away the instant that they came out. It must have been who I thought had been following me.

"How could you do this to me, Bella?" He snapped angrily. "And with him?"

He stomped over to me and pulled me away from Edward. I glared at Jake for this.

"Get your damn hands off of her," Edward snarled getting up from the bench, and pulled me back to his side keeping a secure hold me.

Jake pulled on Edward's collar, his fist pulled back ready to punch Edward.

"Please Jake stop!" I pleaded him as there was a clap of thunder then it began to pour.

Jake spared me a disgusted glanced. I frowned and pushed my newly wet hair off my face. Edward used to distraction to his advantage and caught Jake's fist, then pushed him to the ground.

The rain made Jake's hair fall over his eyes. He pushed it out of the way and growled, but didn't pick another fight with Edward.

"I loved you," he whispered to me. "Bella, I still love you."

His face was filled with anger and betrayal. I moved away from Edward and took a step towards Jake.

"Jake-" He held a hand to stop me talking then stood up.

"Bella we came here to kill him. How did you fall for him? How could you?" Jake came up to me and grabbed my arms tightly.

I winced in pain. "Jake. I can't explain how I love him, I just do. I'm sorry it's not you I feel this way about. I only see you as a friend."

I winced again as he squeezed tighter.

He was shaking with anger.

"Jake I-" He raised a hand and slapped me causing me to fall to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Edward bellowed, he threw his fist back then punched Jake.

The Edward pulled me up from the ground. I was still staring at Jake in shock.

"Bella I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it" Jake tried to apologized staring at the hand he had hit me with the other was clutching his nose.

"Just get out of here," Edward ordered. Jake blinked then looked at me hesitantly.

"Go," I told him in a low voice.

Jake got up and walked away hanging his head low in shame. Good.

Edward turned his attention to me.

"Bella are you okay?" He held me to his chest.

"Edward." That was I could say. I couldn't believe what Jake had done. He was supposed to be my friend. I buried my head into Edward's chest.

"You're safe." He held onto me tightly.

We walked to Edward's apartment in silence. He sat me on his couch then disappeared into his room. I stared down at my hands they were shaking from the cold or the shock of what just happened I didn't know. I looked up to see Edward had come back with a big white fluffy towel in his hand. He wrapped it around me.

"Thanks," I whispered.

He sat down on the couch next to me, then wrapped his arms around my body pulling me close to him. He rubbed my arms trying to warm me up. I bit my bottom lip then looked up at him.

"Do you have something I can change into?" I asked shyly.

He laughed. "Yes wait a second. I felt a little calmer as he left me alone again then looked around to see that his apartment. I had been otherwise occupied the last time I had been here. It had a modern, yet homey feel to it. He had a few photographs of his family on the wall. I noticed a black grand piano sitting in the corner of the room. And his black leather couch on which I was seated was very comfortable.

Oh God, his couch! I got up quickly. I didn't want to ruin the couch. In that same moment Edward returned. His eyebrows were creased together with worry.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I don't want to ruin your couch."

"Don't worry about it. I get food on it every time I eat." I nodded, thankful whether he was being polite or not. "You can change in my, I put the clothes on the bed."

I smiled and walked down the hallway to the last room. It was just like I remembered, except on his bed, the white sheets from this morning had been changed to a gold one. I giggled to myself thinking about how much I had enjoyed helping Edward mess it up. Also on the bed lay the clothes Edward had left for me; a white shirt and a pair of red boxers. I assumed that was because he didn't have any pants that would fit me.

I took off the towel and let it drop to the floor. Then peeled off the wet clothes that clung to my body, leaving only my underwear on. I put on Edward's clothes, they were huge on me. I laughed when I saw my reflection but at least they held Edward's musky scent.

I searched through his chest of draws and found a brush.

Along side the brush was a photograph of a man and woman. The man was muscular and attractive, and there was something about him that reminded me of Edward, I couldn't put my finger on it. He was laughing at the petite woman beside him. She was looking straight into the camera. She had petite feature that kind of reminded me of a pixie.

I knew they were Edward's siblings Emmett and Alice. I had seen their photos when I did my research on Edward.

I took the brush and brushed through all the knots until my hair was tamer.

Edward was in the kitchen when I rejoined him. I tip toed in hoping he wouldn't hear me, but he turned to look at me with a smirk on his face at the last moment.

"Damn, I was trying to scare you," I said in mock disappointment.

He raised an eyebrow. "That is not something you do when a person is holding a knife."

He held up the knife he had been using to chop vegetables. "Besides, I'm a man, you can't scare me."

"Right," I scoffed.

Edward put the knife on the counter then rested his hands on my shoulders, his eyes raking my body. I bit my lip as his eyes darkened a little with hunger.

"You should wear my clothes more often. It makes you look really sexy." He voice was filled with implications.

I looked away the intensity of his gaze too much for me to bear. He put his fore finger under my chin forcing me to look at him. I gulped as he leaned closer and brushed his lips over mine. I closed my eyes for that brief moment then he leaned back leaving me panting for more. I opened my heavy eyelids and scowled. He grinned like the Cheshire cat and turned back to what he was doing.

Well I wouldn't let him see he got to me.

"What are you making?" I said looking over his shoulder.

"Omelets, you do like omelets, right?"

"I do, want some help?"

"Would you mind doing the eggs. I can never break them properly." He pointed to the fridge.

I grabbed the carton of eggs and took out five eggs. Edward got a bowl and handed it to me. He smiled and went back to chopping the vegetables. I cracked the eggs into the bowl. We cooked together and made jokes. It was great because it made me forget about Jake and reality in general.

"Edward the omelets were amazing," I said before wiping my mouth a napkin.

"Glad you liked them."

Edward got up and took our plates to the kitchen. I helped him wash up.

"So what do you know about me?" Edward asked after a moment's silence. "I mean you... you know, your assassin stuff?"

I sighed, I should have known this would come up sometime.

"I know that the photograph in your chest of draws is your brother and sister, Alice and Emmett." I paused, "I did my own research separate to what was your file."

"Oh what else did you find out about me in your research." He laughed was taking this really well for someone who had just learnt that some had been hired to assassinate him.

"Mostly about your family. You are r-... you have a fair amount of money. You're really talented. And your past girlfriends were models, like Tanya Denali," I told him looking down blushing as I spoke.

He laughed even hard.

"What I had to do research." I blushed a darker shade of red. "Can we watch a movie?" I asked trying to get off the subject.

"Uh huh." We went back to the living room. Edward pounced on the couch. "Pick something good."

He pointed to the wall of movies. There were every genre from Action to Comedy, horrors, musicals.

I read the names of the movies and even documentaries.

"Hey, Edward why do you have the Documentary of Einstein?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It's really interesting. And sometimes I get tired of movies."

There were just so many I closed my eyes and took out a DVD.

"Okay, this one." I opened my eyes then read the title. "Jesus Christ the Super Star? Do you like this movie?"

"That- that's not mine." Edward came over grabbed the DVD and put it back. "It's Emmett's. Pick another one."

I closed my eyes and picked again. I gasped when I read the name of the movie, Assassins. I put it back straight away.

"You pick out a movie," I proposed then went back to the couch.

"Ok I got it. You like action?" He smiled and turned around, holding up the DVD. It was X-men, typical.

I was thinking something more toned down but I didn't want to disappoint him.

"Go on then." He was already placing the movie in the DVD player.

Edward came back to the couch and lay down with his head in my lap one arm around my legs stroking gently. The arm on my back was lightly stroking my back. I copied him caressing his hair as my eyes got heavier and heavier until I had to close for a second. When I opened my eyes. The movie was over and the TV was off. I looked down up to see Edward fast asleep. I placed my hand on his cheek and his eye fluttered open.

"Hey," he said whispered with a content smile.

"You fell asleep," I whispered.

"Oh God, you must have been uncomfortable."

"No, I was perfectly fine." I love feeling the weight of his head on my lap and just being near him.

"We should go to bed," Edward said then got up.

He slid his arm around my shoulder and under my knees scooping me up and carried to his room. He laid me down on his bed then covered me with the comforter. He took off his clothes and put on some of pajama pants not bothering with a shirt and slipped into the covers. I turned over and placed my head on his chest, I listened to the steady beat of his heart. He sighed quietly and put an arm over my shoulders.

"What?" I asked.

"I never thought that I would find the perfect girl," he said as he held me closer.

"And who would that be?" I asked like I didn't know who he was talking about.

"Oh, just some girl. I met her in a cafe the other day." Edward kissed the top of my head.

"I never thought that I would find the perfect guy or that my job bring me to him" I paused and processed what I had just said."Weird."

"Who is this handsome guy you're talking about?" he joked.

"Oh, just this insanely gorgeous man." I laughed as I echoed his joking tone.

He buried his face into my hair.

"Love you, Bella," he said quietly.

"I love you too, Edward," I whispered.

I looked outside the window and saw I had a perfect view of the hotel. The light in my room was turned on and Jake was staring straight in the apartment. I got up and pulled the curtains shut, then walked back into Edward's waiting arms.


	9. In Over My Head

Edward's finger tickled my back as he traced lines up and down my spine. I kept my eyes shut relishing his touch when I felt his lips on my forehead. I took a deep breath.

"Bella," he whispered.

I moaned in response.

"You awake?" he whispered into my ear.

"I am now," I smiled but didn't open my eyes.

He held me closer. "What are you thinking?"

"You, and how it feels when you touch me."

He chuckled because I bet he knew exactly what he was doing to me. I lay there just enjoying the moment until I knew it was time to get up. I sighed then sat up and looked at Edward

"I was thinking... I should go back to the hotel."

"Why?" Edward asked bewildered by the thought of going back there.

"To get my things."

Edward frowned. "Okay, we'll go together."

"No Edward, I meant I would do this alone."

There was a glint of anger in his eyes as he spoke.

"I can't just let you go alone. That guy hit you, Bella," Edward said not letting me finish my sentence. "And I don't know anything about him."

"Listen to me. I am an assassin Edward, I can look after myself. And what if he does something rash when he sees you? I can't lose you, Edward. I just can't."

His eyes softened a little. "I can look after myself too. And do you think I could forgive myself if I let you go alone and he hits you again?" He lifted his finger and stroked the area where Jake had hit me. "You already have a small bruise forming."

"He was angry and he couldn't control himself and-" I slowly looked back to Edward's hard cold eyes.

"Bella! Has he hit you before? And tell me the truth. Has he ever hit you?" he asked frantically.

"No" I whispered.

"Bella" he breathed.

I looked up to him with fresh tears in my eyes. Edward's right hand cupped my face and wiped away the tear that escaped.

"Edward," I whispered. " His name is Jacob Black. I've worked with him for years. He's my partner and no one knows him better than me. He was angry and in shock yesterday. Besides he would be calmer if I were alone, please trust me on this."

He pulled me into his chest. "I know, I know. I trust you." he whispered.

"Thank you." I said rubbing my eyes.

"But if he touches you, it's him who's going to have to fear for his life."

I nodded, not knowing how to respond to that.

He got out of the bed and down the hall probably to make breakfast. I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower I walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel to the window. I looked down to suite where I stayed but saw Jake had shut the blinds.

I still had a hotel key, maybe when he left I will go over there and get my clothes. I walked away from the window to get the clothes I wore yesterday. Edward had dried them on the heater for me last night. I placed the jeans on but not the shirt I went to Edward's dresser. I looked through his shirt drawer and I picked out a gray sweat shirt. It wasn't big on me. I quickly brushed my hair and ran my fingers through it. I walked down the hall and sat at the bar that looked out to the kitchen. Edward was facing the stove.

"What's for breakfast, Sir Chef?" I questioned.

Edward laughed it seemed his dark mood was gone for now.

"French toast," He came over and placed a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, love." He smiled as he turned back to the stove.

He called me love. I swooned inside as I took a sip of the coffee. It was delicious and so was Edward who was still not wearing a shirt. I giggled. Taking another sip. Edward place a plate of French toast in front of me.

"I'm going to get dressed." He kissed me on the cheek then left.

I smothered my French toast with syrup. I loved a lot of syrup. I cut the toast into little pieces. I popped it into my mouth.

"Oh my god!" I gasped.

This was amazing! The best French toast I have ever had. I looked over to the kitchen. I saw the box of Eggo's French Toaster box on the stove which was never on. The toaster was right next to the stove. Wow! Edward came down the hall while still putting a shirt on.

"What now?" he asked.

I pointed over to the box. I giggled. Edward looked over to the box.

"Oh," He laughed "They're the best right?"

I couldn't deny it, they were really good. "Yes they are." I ate another piece.

Edward walked over to the box and placed it back into the freezer, and sat down across from me. He took a sip from his cup of coffee. "Do you like your toaster French toast?"

I smiled and took another bit of the delicious French toast. "Is the coffee in stint too?" I joked.

"I got my own coffee press."

After I finished my breakfast Edward took the dishes away and placed them in the sink.

"That was really good even though it was from a box."

"Don't thank me" He laughed as he picked up the box out of the freezer again. "Thank the box." he chuckled.

"Thank you box." I glanced at the clock, thinking now as the safest time to back to the hotel. Jake would still be sleeping. "Edward?"

"Yes, love"

"I have to go back to the hotel, now" I looked away not wanting to see his reaction.

I jumped when I heard a plate smash. I spun around to see Edward his hands in the air where he had been holding the plate. His face was the mask of shock and bewilderment.

Not thinking I rushed over to clean up the piece of broken china.

I squealed when something sharp struck, creating a shooting pain. I looked down to see blood running from my foot.

"Bella!" Edward cried rushing to my aid.

I jumped on the high stool by the bar. I looked down to the floor to the ruby spots on the rug. Then I smelt it and the room began to spin. I clenched the end of the table so I didn't fall off.

"Bella?" he called my name again, then bent down and took my foot in his hands for examination.

I moaned. "I got blood on your white carpet."

"Who cares about that? You still have piece of the china in there. I'm going to have to take it out and it will hurt." He positioned his fingers. "On the count of three. You ready?"

I nodded and closed my eyes bracing myself. This would not be pretty.

"One," Edward then he ripped the china in one fluid motion.

I screamed in both pain and shock.

"What happened to two and three?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry I had to take it out like a bad-aid and it would have been worse if you were expecting it." He grinned cheekily at me.

I snorted. "Terrible doctor," I muttered under my breath.

I looked back down at Edward, his face was more serious.

"So you were saying something about going back to the hotel?" he asked. I could hear the angry undertone in his words.

"I have to get my clothes remember? I told you I can do this." I looked up to his green eyes. They were warm liquid emerald again

"Yes, but I didn't think you would go so soon. At least wait until you know that guy is gone." he took my hands.

"I can take care of myself," I said

He looked down at my foot and back to me. "I see that."

"Hey that was a mistake and I'm an assassin I can take care of myself," I repeated. "Do you trust me?"

"Bella," he moaned.

"Do you? I understand if you can't or won't because of who I am."

He was quick to reiterate me "I trust you- I do- I trust you. Don't question that. It's Jacob I don't trust."

"Well then trust that I can defend myself against Jake." He nodded, though he didn't look convinced.

"I need to wrap up your foot." He got up and went to fetch the first aid kit from the bathroom.

He came back and cleaned my foot with some alcohol, then bandaged my foot.

"All better now," I said trying to lighten the mood when he finished.

He stood up and leaned his forehead to mine.

"Are you sure, Bella?" He breathed. I knew he wasn't talking about my foot.

I kissed him chastely on the lips. "Yes."

I walked across the street to the still vacant hotel lobby. I took a breath before I stepped into the elevator. When I reached to the floor of the hotel suite I hesitated before taking a step out of the elevator.

_No Bella you have to do this._

I took it step by step until I reached the door of the suite. I took a deep breath and I slipped my card in. My hand stopped at the door knob. I opened the door slightly going in and closed the door as quietly as possible.

"Bella?" Jake ran into the living room.

What was he doing up so early?

"Bella." he smiled and when he saw me he ran over to pull me into his arms.

"Jake...air," I gasped.

He let go of me and looked at me. Tears began falling from his eyes.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I-I didn't know what came over me." Suddenly the tears stopped and his whole demeanor changed. He face turned into a mask of fury.

"How could you do this to me?" he yelled at me.

I flinched; this was a side of him I had never seen before. Had Jake always been able to flip between emotions so quickly? Not wanting him to see how he was getting to me I pretended to ignore him and stalked to the room. I grabbed all my belonging and stuffed them into my suitcase not caring about creating a mess as long as I could close the suitcase. I just wanted to be out of here before Jake got all crazy on me. I managed to grab my gun and stick in the waistband of my pants before Jake came into the room.

"Why, Bella?" he came closer to me. "Just tell me why."

I rolled my eyes at him and zipped my suitcase shut. He came closer still. I pushed past him and walked out of the suite, slamming the door shut behind me and rushing to the elevator.

Jake followed me.

"Bella!" he yelled as he ran after me.

I walked out of the door and ran to the elevator. Jake ran after me.

"Bella!" the way he called my name gave me a bone deep chill.

I punched the button for the elevator continuously until the doors opened and I jumped in then pressed then close door button. When I was out on the street I looked up the window of the suite. I saw him opening the window and stick his head out. His face was murderous.

"I will kill him Bella!" He screamed to me. I looked away and continued walking.

"I. Will. Kill. Him." He enunciated the words with hatred.

The passersby where looking at him then down to me but I was beyond caring.

As I got in the apartment building I could still hear his words ringing in my head. I will kill him repeated over and over.


End file.
